Rescue me
by Kairi-kun
Summary: This is an old story I wrote so don't be to harsh. Mizukage is an oc of mine not Yagura or Mei. Rated for mild torture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the Mizukage(my oc one),Hana, and Kaito and the plot only

* * *

It had been a day since Temari had left the Leaf village to go home to Suna. She had a nagging feeling in her gut that something bad was about to happen. She continued on through the forest when she heard a twig snap behind her. She froze in her spot and quickly used her fan to send a gust of wind at whatever was behind her. Nothing. Another twig snapped in front of her but again there was nothing there. Whoosh! A shuriken embedded itself into the tree where she was standing. Now she knew something bad was about to happen.

A man appeared in front of her and she instinctively took a step back. He had a feral smirk on his face that made her skin crawl. He had black hair that was in a high ponytail and brown eyes. The headband had a mist symbol and she narrowed her eyes. Why was he here? His hand was reaching out towards her and she smacked it away. His smirk became more smug than anything and she was glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He stated. "You are a very pretty kunoichi and I can see why our leader fancies you."

Temari's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. He was just standing there staring at her like she was a piece of meat. The forest around them was calm but maybe too calm. Her hand inched towards her fan that was strapped on her back. His eyes watched her movement with curious eyes but that smirk never left his face.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?" She asked.

He asked. "Can't a shinobi say hello to another?"

"Considering your kage has been trying to get me to marry him and I have refused over a hundred times it seems curious that you would be here when I'm alone." She answered.

He stated. "Our Mizukage has decided to stop asking for your hand."

"So he's given up on me then?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I said he's done asking."

That's when he attacked her with a great amount of speed. She was quick enough to evade his attack but he kept coming in strong. Temari faltered in step so he struck her in the side making her hit a tree. When he was about to deliver another blow she moved away. Once more she was left to just dodging his attacks while trying to stay upright. Finally when she left a gap in her defense he knocked her out with a blow to the side of her head. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the water country to deliver the girl to his Mizukage.

Suna:

Gaara was sitting at his desk that morning thinking about when his older sister would be back. It had been about a day since she left Konoha so he guessed about two days. Kankuro was laying on a couch upside down watching Gaara work.

"When's Temari going to get here?" He asked although it sounded more like whining.

Gaara answered. "Probably a couple more days."

Kankuro sighed once again and started playing with the hem of his shirt. Gaara's eyes twitched slightly and he tried to stay calm. That's when he came across a note that hadn't been there yesterday when he ditched doing his paperwork to train. He started to read it.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_ I have taken your dear older sister and intend to make her my bride. Don't come looking for her or I will have my men beat her till she can't stand. This will be call for war but be warned that if you try anything funny Temari will be hurt. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield._

_ The Mizukage_

Gaara handed the letter to Kankuro and then they started calling in more shinobi. Gaara knew that he had to ask for help from the allied lands. So he wrote a letter to the Hokage and sent it while he prepared for war. 'Temari,' He thought. 'Please be safe.'

Konoha:

Tsunade sat in front of the three shinobi in her office. They were about to discuss a mission for them when someone came barging in. She looked frazzled and scared out of her wits. This got everyone's attention as she caught her breath. When she looked up they knew it must be bad. The three others in the room were Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Lady Hokage we just got word from the hidden sand village!" She yelled.

Tsunade asked. "About what?"

"They are going to war with the Mist village. The Mizukage kidnapped the oldest sand sibling Temari in hopes of making her his bride!" She yelled. "He threatened that if they went after her he would have his men beat her!"

Everyone froze when they heard that. Shikamaru tried best to hold his anger in but the amount of killing intent alerted everyone to back away. The chunin was not happy, not at all. The Hokage was watching him with wariness but soon she spoke up.

"We are sending a team to aid in the retrieval of Sabaku No Temari." She stated. "I want Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura."

After their orders were given everyone was frantic to get packed. Shikamaru, especially, was quiet when they got to the gates. He wasn't mumbling about this being a drag and he was glaring at the ground. They headed out as soon as all of them were ready and took off towards the hidden sand village.

'_Hold on Temari I'm coming_.' Shikamaru thought before he sped up his pace.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the oc's and the plot

* * *

Temari's eyes opened to a strange sight. She was in a dungeon (she thought) wearing an elegant pink kimono with fans on it. Her eye twitched slightly, she hated pink. That's when footsteps alerted the kunoichi to her current predicament. She decided to stay quiet and wait for any information on what was going on. Besides she didn't have her fan. The same man who she had met earlier was staring at her from the other side of the room. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

He didn't answer but continued to stare. Temari looked down at herself for a minute and realized that she hadn't been wearing this earlier. This caused her face to flush a little in anger and embarrassment. The man held up something for her to see with his smug smirk in place. It was her fan. The room was only lit by a few candles and lanterns so she was able to see pretty clearly.

"Who changed me into this kimono?!" She yelled/asked.

He answered. "A female servant."

Her anger diminished a little but she wanted to pound the guy into next Tuesday for what he did to her. Where the hell was she? The question rang through her head giving her a headache. Her thought wondered to her brothers. Then she thought of Shikamaru Nara. _'He's lazy, rude, and a crybaby...but also a great shinobi, handsome, and…wait what am I thinking? He wouldn't be coming for me, would he?'_ The jingling of keys and the opening of her cell had her both nervous and alert. A female servant came in and her face brightened when she saw her. She had green eyes and black hair that came to her shoulders.

"I knew you would look good in that pink kimono." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "Now get out Kaito!"

The guy who was watching her left the room through a door to the left of the room. She decided to make it seem like she was going to behave so she can find a way out. The woman who was standing in front of her narrowed her eyes slightly at her. It was almost like she was pondering something. Then Temari noticed all the scars marring her flesh but mostly her arms. That made Temari think about what could happen since she is being stubborn. The female across from her scrunched up her nose in thought and looked at Temari with a questioning look.

"Mizukage wants see his beautiful betrothed in an elegant kimono. What do you like better green or turquoise?" She asked. "Personally I think purple would be best."

Temari answered. "Anything that isn't pink."

The female servant laughed lightly and led her up some stairs to a bathing chamber. It was beautiful for sure but she had a sneaking suspicion that there was more than what met the eye. She was bathed in oils until she absolutely glowed in the candlelight. Next she was dressed in a purple and turquoise striped kimono. The servant brought her up to the Mizukage's office and knocked. When a faint 'enter' was heard they opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Temari.

"You look gorgeous my dear." He complimented.

She scowled. "Why do you want me?"

"That's easy. You're beautiful and strong." He answered with a frown. "What's the matter dearest?"

Temari glared at him and lunged for him intent on doing a taijutsu fight. He caught her and pushed her back into one of his guards who had entered the room. He glared. "Bitch you will respect me." He looked at the guard. "Beat her and make her see who her master is." Then she was dragged down to the basement. The guard kicked, cut, punched, and broke her leg. The screams that came from her lips fell on deaf ears as she was beaten then thrown in a cell. Blood dripped from gashes on her arms and legs but one on her torso bled sluggishly but painfully. Soon she fell into a fit full sleep.

Back to Shikamaru:

Shikamaru and the others had set up camp for the night and he was having a tough time. His feelings for Temari were bubbling to the surface and he had no idea when he started feeling like this. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, that's how fast it was beating_. 'Temari, when did I start having feelings for her? At the chunin exams. She's beautiful, strong, and funny. She has a soft side that no one knows of, except me.'_ His eyes became distant where he was watching Temari at the chunin exams. His eyes came into focus again and tears that hadn't been shed fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away and fell asleep dreaming of Temari.

Suna:

Gaara sat at his desk with a glare directed at the letter he was reading. It was from the Mizukage about his sister. It read:

_Dear Kazekage,_

_ Your sister is very reckless. She had the nerve to try and attack me so I had my guard beat her. She has a few bruises and cuts along with a broken leg. If she keeps this up then she will die. I wouldn't want my lovely betrothed to be dead but she just might end up that way if she keeps this up. I hope you are preparing for war because we are almost ready. I look forward to our battle._

_ The Mizukage_

Gaara gritted his teeth to keep from lashing out on anything. Kankuro was sitting in his office with a scowl on his face as he read the letter. A knock came at the door and the leaf chunin walked in. Killing intent was dripping off of Shikamaru as he read the letter too.

"Where would they hold her that no one would think to look at?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Shikamaru had an idea. "The Mizukage tower. There must be a secret passage in his office where they are keeping her. It's the least obvious place to look."

Gaara nodded and they prepared for the rescue Temari mission. Shikamaru was talking with Kankuro and Gaara alone in his office. The brothers stared down the chunin in front of them. Kankuro's face broke out into a grin, even Gaara's lips quirked upward.

"You love Temari don't you?" Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru blushed and turned his head away. "What if I did?"

"Then we would give you our blessing." Gaara answered.

Shikamaru looked shocked but then turned serious. "First we have to get her back."

Back to Temari:

Temari couldn't move at all. 'Damn.' The guard Kaito was staring at her again in amusement as she cursed him and the Mizukage out. Her leg was hurting like crazy bringing out grunts of pain from her mouth. Blood from her many wounds splattered on the floor of the cell. The servant from earlier came in and ordered Kaito to leave while she talked to Temari.

"How's your leg?" The servant asked softly.

Temari answered. "It hurts."

"The pain goes away after a while." She stated. "Soon you won't even feel it."

Temari asked. "What's your name?"

"Hana." Temari smiled at her but it soon turned into a frown when the blood lose kicked in. "We should get you patched up and to bed."

Temari felt insanely cold as she laid on the floor. Her hands were on her broken leg holding it like she was shielding it from something, or someone. 'I miss my home, my brothers, and Shikamaru… what the hell? Why do I miss him? He's lazy, rude, handsome, smart, and as much as I hate to admit it I love him.' She let the tears that she hadn't let fall earlier fell silently down her cheeks. She was being married off to the Mizukage by force and may never see Shikamaru again or her brothers. More tears fell down her cheeks and she let a quiet, almost non-existent, sob escape her lips. With much hesitation Temari closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The morning light shined through the bars of the cell Temari was locked in. A stray tear slid down her cheek while she sat up rubbing her eyes. Kaito was staring at her with sympathy but she scoffed. She didn't need pity she needed an escape route. Pain shot up through her leg like lightning and she grabbed it with a painful scream. Once the sensation subsided she sat down and rubbed it to alleviate the throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked in his deep baritone voice.

Temari glowered at him and muttered sarcastically. "Fantastic."

"You want to escape right?" He asked and her interest peaked. "I can help you out if you help me with something."

She asked. "What do you want me to help you with?"

He gave her a sinister smile. "You will help me kill the Mizukage. He holds me here to watch you because he can't control you himself. Ever since he became the Mizukage the land has been put through even worse times and it has to stop. Now it's time for things to go back to the way things were before he came into office."

Temari weighed her options. Either she stays here and works out a plan herself or helps him kill the Mizukage and get out of the dungeon. She chose the latter of the two and nodded her head. Kaito unlocked her cell and put an arm around her waist keeping her up on her feet. Once the coast was clear they ran out and down the hall towards freedom and war.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Hana, Kaito, and the unnamed Mizukage, and the plot but nothing else

* * *

Temari noticed that the walls were starting to narrow as they kept running. Kaito was holding both Temari and her fan that he had grabbed before they left. She knew that they were still in the basement considering that they didn't go up any stairs. A door at the end of the hallway caught Temari's eye. The servant, Hana, was standing there with a worried expression as she looked down the opposing hall. Kaito stopped in front of Hana and kissed her cheek. Temari looked back and forth between the two and decided against asking.

"Be careful." Hana whispered. "Come back to me Kaito."

Kaito set Temari down and brought Hana close. "I love you."

"I love you too now take her away from here and don't look back." Hana opened the door and peeked outside. "The coast is clear."

Kaito picked Temari up bridal style and handed her the fan. When she had a good grip on his jacket he started running through the streets. Temari shivered slightly and snuggled closer to the warmth of Kaito's body. When he touched down on the ground he jostled Temari and bumped her leg and she sucked in her breath and glared up at him. He gave a sheepish smile and then continued on.

Shikamaru:

Shikamaru was running with the rest of the team towards where they were heading. It was around noon so they stopped to eat lunch. His mind wandered back to Temari and her condition. He was scared that she would be killed but then he remembered that the Mizukage wanted her and wouldn't kill her. He sighed and pushed his food towards Naruto and let him eat it. To calm his nerves he laid on his back and watched the clouds picturing Temari sitting next to him.

Kaito and Temari:

They kept going until Temari was gritting her teeth so she didn't lash out on Kaito. He set her down on the ground up against a tree. Her fan lay at her feet while she caught her breath. That's when a group of shinobi from the Mist village appeared and attacked Kaito. He fought them off with Temari using her fan but they weren't fast enough. Kaito was knocked out and Temari was taken away with the man holding Kaito following closely behind.

Once they made it back to the dungeon the man holding Temari tossed her in. Unfortunately, she landed on her broken leg and with a painful scream passed out. The other man tossed Kaito into the same cell and then pushed in a servant that Kaito couldn't quite see with his blurred vision. But he could see the cuts and blood all over her clothes and she was struggling to stand. Kaito passed out a moment later yet again landing beside Temari with a thud.

Hana had been standing by the door still when a couple guards had come down. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the Mizukage. He had interrogated her until he finally gave up on the verbal approach and beat her several times. When she still didn't talk he sent more guards to track down Kaito and Temari while sending two with Hana to the basement. When they had arrived Kaito and Temari had already been thrown in. Hana noticed Kaito was awake but then he fell unconscious next to a passed out Temari. She cried as she looked over the two of them. They would both be dead by the morning or at least Kaito would be. She could feel tears spilling down her cheeks as she yanked on the bars of the cell door. The two guards that were standing guard grinned and opened the cell. Before Hana knew it they attacked her and then darkness overcame her like her cell mates.

Kaito soon awakened with his vision back to normal. He looked at Temari and noticed that she was curled around her broken leg. He winced slightly as he felt pain rush through his head. He turned to the servant and gasped. It was Hana! He jumped up a little too fast and fell down hitting his head knocking himself unconscious. Temari woke up next along with Hana and they went over to Kaito. He was unconscious and they looked worried. A guard opened the door and each took a different person. Temari was taken with Hana to a room down the hall and Kaito was taken to a separate room the opposite way.

Temari had never felt so much pain in her life. The blood that seeped from the gash on her head ran steadily down her cheek with sickening slowness. Her plain white kimono that she had been changed into was stained crimson and torn in several places. They took her fan and jabbed it into her gut knocking the wind out of her. Hana was in tears watching as Temari was tortured and probably going to die soon. The guard took a kunai and grabbed her arm. He slowly carved the word Mizukage's into her skin while she screamed in pain. Then the beatings stopped but she couldn't move for the pain was worse than before. Hana was dragged to the middle of the floor and they brought a kunai to her neck then lowered it to arm and cut a deep gash. They continued but she was better than Temari and she passed out after they stopped.

"We won't kill you until we absolutely have to but we could have some fun with you first." Temari shuddered when the man said that.

He grabbed her cheek and made her look at him. Temari was for once in her life scared. The pain was getting worse and her vision became distorted and she could barely see the man that was a foot away from her. The man dropped her cheek and she fell to the floor and started screaming. Pain shot through her body and she felt her heart slow down a little. She knew she was going to die but she wasn't going to go down without taking the Mizukage with her and saving Kaito and Hana. With a final gasp she fell unconscious.

The two girls were thrown into the cell again with a thud. Hana was awake and tending to Temari's wounds that she could in the cell. She was able to stop the bleeding from the gash on her forehead and then wrap with a ripped piece of kimono the writing that was carved into her arm. The word brought tears to Hana's eyes as she thought about who Temari actually loved. He would forever have to deal with the fact that some psychopath had hurt her and now she forever had his name branded on her arm as a scar. It would be a constant reminder of what she had been through and what he couldn't save her from. Hana knew that Kaito was probably dead and she would gladly die to be with him once more but not until Temari was out of there.

Kaito was thrown into the cell an hour later with more than a few broken bones. His clothes were torn and he was a bloody mess. Hana went over to him and moved some of his bangs out of his face. He opened his eyes and he sucked in a breath. Hana bent down and kissed him with all the love she held for him. Temari had woken up to see this and envied the couple because they would probably spend their last moments with the ones they loved while she would die in a cell and without Shikamaru. Tears fell down her cheeks and she laid her head on her arm that wasn't wrapped. Tonight would probably be her final moments alive because she was sure that the war had begun and Suna would win but it would cost Temari her life.

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own the oc's and the plot but nothing else.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to the birds chirping and Naruto's snoring. They all were ready in about an hour to leave and he felt a pang in his heart. Temari was hurt and he knew it. They sped up and came to where a battle between Suna and Mist shinobi were fighting. They snuck past more people battling. The war had started and they knew that Temari was probably worse for wear and that pained them. A few mist shinobi had gotten in their way but they were all dead now. Kankuro and Shikamaru were sent forward to find Temari while the others covered them. They made it to the Mizukage tower and entered the door. Several shinobi were there and another fight broke out.

Temari:

Temari woke up to her cell being unlocked and saw the man who tortured her. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her towards the same room as yesterday. Hana and Kaito were tied up against the wall looking quite fearful. While she wasn't looking the man who was behind her struck her in the back with her iron fan. She fell forward and felt a heavy weight on her back. The man was digging her fan into her back and then turned her over. This time blood shot out of her mouth when he smacked the fan into her now broken ribs. More pain shot through her. Kaito and Hana were screaming for the man to stop but got hit with a staff and then punched. Temari weakly struggled against the man but soon realized it was too late for her.

"I'm sorry Kaito, Hana I really am." She said with regret.

Blood was dripping down her palms as they struck her in the hand with a kunai. No more did she scream but thought of whom she loved. Her brothers Gaara and Kankuro, Baki, and Shikamaru. Tears fell down her cheeks and she sucked in a huge breath as her fan was once again thrust against her ribcage. Then Hana and Kaito were laid down beside her. They all joined hands and waited for their coming deaths. Tears were streaming down each of their cheeks but through it all they were smiling. It was a smile full of regret but a smile none the less. Hana's hand went limp in Temari's and she felt more tears. She wasn't dead but she soon would be. Hana was just unconscious from the sight of blood now. She had admired Temari and seeing a woman like her beaten down was unbearable. The man brought out a huge dagger and moved towards Hana to slit her throat. Kaito was crying his eyes out at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Your friends made it here but they won't succeed if you are dead, all of you." His voice was filled with evil and Temari knew that this was the end.

The man knelt by Temari and moved the dagger to Hana's neck but the dagger was thrust out of his hand by Temari who had freed herself. The man growled and slapped her hard sending her to the floor. He tied her hands again and brought the dagger along her broken leg. But Temari didn't scream. She wouldn't scream. Not for his satisfaction at least. The sound of men outside had Temari scared that they brought the dead bodies of her friends to show them. The door opened and an injured man came in.

"They are tearing through our men and we need help." He stated weakly.

The man who held the dagger nodded and sent his other man who was in the room with the injured one. Then he turned to Hana and was about to deliver the final blow when she woke up. Her eyes were steeled and she brought her hand up and punched the man in the nose causing him to drop the dagger. Temari took the opportunity to grab the dagger and thrust it into the man's back. He screamed in pain and she yanked it out and this time delivered a final blow before dropping the weapon. Kaito sat up weakly and then Hana did too. Temari looked at them and they silently agreed it was time to go. Kaito helped Temari since she was in worse shape than the rest of them. Hana followed them with a new found confidence and looked down the hall. The fighting was coming from the opposite hall so they went down the silent one. They entered the door to the Mizukage's office to find him standing there with two guards. They grabbed them and tied them to each other. Temari's eyes were dimming with less life and she knew that she wouldn't last through the night.

"You two betrayed me and tried to escape with my betrothed. I will kill you and burn your bodies." The Mizukage stated with a sinister smile. "Before your execution though I want you all the have a show. Temari and myself getting married and then me killing her."

Hana and Kaito's eyes widened and they looked at Temari. She was finding it hard keeping her eyes open any longer and her vision was blurry. Though she was only three feet from the Mizukage she could barely hear him like he was talking through a mask. Her fan was in the arms of Hana who had brought it with her before they had left. The guard grabbed it and she glared at him. Temari tried to move but her body wouldn't respond. The guard on the Mizukage's left dragged her onto the desk and was surprised when she didn't fight him. The look in her eyes was absolutely dead and she held no hope in her body. She had given up. The Mizukage kissed her lips and she shuddered. He pulled back and smirked at the look in her eyes.

"J-just kill m-me n-no one c-can s-s-save m-me n-no-w." Temari choked out finding it even harder to speak.

Kaito and Hana were crying but their pleas for her to fight it fell upon deaf ears. Her fate was sealed and she would die with honor. She would die to possibly save Kaito and Hana. A single tear fell down her cheek and she wished she could be stronger. The Mizukage kissed her roughly on the lips probably bruising them but she didn't move her body at all. Then he pulled back again and took a dagger with her name carved into the blade. He was a sick man and she wished she wouldn't die by his hands. Then he smirked again.

"Bring the girl over here. She will kill Temari." Hana's eyes widened when he dragged her over to the Mizukage. She struggled but wasn't strong enough to do anything. Kaito was full out yelling for him to stop but none of his pleas worked. Tears were evident in both Temari and Hana's eyes as they gazed at the other. Her hands were still bound so the Mizukage slipped the dagger between her hands and moved her hands and the dagger towards Temari's neck. The blade was silver and shiny. It had a reflection of both the fear and hate in Hana's eyes. Fear that she would have to kill Temari and hate for the Mizukage.

"I r-r-really w-would h-ha-ve l-liked to b-be friend's w-w-with y-you H-hana and you t-t-too K-kaito." She choked out. "I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't s-s-save y-you."

Hana choked out a sob and nodded. The blade got closer to its target and time seemed to move in slow motion. The door slamming open stopped all further actions and Kankuro and Shikamaru were brought in by two guards. Their eyes widened when they saw Temari and the look in her eyes. The Mizukage brought back the dagger and then took it out of Hana's hands shoving her roughly to the floor.

"I-if you're going t-t-to k-kill me do i-it now." Temari stated.

The Mizukage slapped her and her head snapped to the left. She tasted blood and lots of it. She spit it out onto the floor and glared at the Mizukage. He smirked and leaned over her and kissed her roughly again. She pushed him but weakly because she was weak. He pulled back and then grabbed her and threw her against the wall and she felt her heart slow yet again. Hana crawled over to her and then glared at the Mizukage. He was smirking and looking pretty smug. Hana's eyes steeled more and she broke away from the restrains and punched him in the face. Kaito helped Temari up and they wielded the fan together. Temari fell forward when the fan was removed from her hands and Hana knelt down beside her. Shikamaru and Kankuro struggled but then realized that they were getting nowhere.

"She's dieing!" Hana yelled in a panic.

Kaito tried to give her mouth to mouth but she was slowly fading. Then her eyes snapped open and towards her brother and Shikamaru. "You shouldn't h-have c-c-come h-here. Leave them alone."

The Mizukage shook his head. "Where's the fun in that my dear but now that we know how you feel we will make this easier for you. We will kill you then Hana then Kaito and lock them in the dungeon forever."

He threw the dagger and it embedded in Temari's arm and she pulled it out. "I have better aim than you." She threw the dagger and watched as it pierced the Mizukage's heart and killed him instantly. The guards started to attack and Temari closed her eyes and waited for her death.

* * *

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot and oc's

* * *

The blood of the innocent would be spilled yet Temari had no regrets. She was sure that she would die and maybe Hana and Kaito but Shikamaru and Kankuro would live. A smile spread across her face and she looked at her two new friends. Neither of them was crying or looked afraid. The three of them were smiling and joined hands awaiting death. She met the gaze of the younger brother and the man she loved mouthing 'I'm sorry.' That's when she felt it. A blade had pierced through her chest and the same for her two companions. None of the blades had gone through their hearts but pretty close. Close enough that they knew they would die in a few minutes. All of them fell and pried the blades out of their blood soaked chests.

"I love you Kaito." Hana stated.

Kaito said. "I love you too."

Temari looked over at the shocked looks of her brother and true love. "Shikamaru I'm sorry I never told you but I love you."

Her breathing was becoming shallow and she could hear the same from her two friends. All of their hands were still connected and they smiled. Death was the last adventure till you are reborn. Temari knew that it was time to release her soul from her body. Her hand was in Kaito's and Hana's. They heard the guards dieing but couldn't move. Shikamaru kneeled next to Temari and she smiled slightly. He kissed her on the lips but didn't press down for fear of hurting her. Kankuro was trying to stop the bleeding of her two friends. They knew it was the end and they had already accepted that. Temari's eyes closed about the same time as Hana's and then Kaito's. They thought they had taken their final breaths but was shocked when they felt themselves being saved. Hana's hand never left Temari's or Kaito's while they all passed out. Shikamaru smiled over at Sakura who had arrived on time with Tsunade and was able to stop the bleeding.

A bright white light was shined in Temari's eyes. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling of the hospital. Then shot up but regretted it when the pain in her chest returned. On a bed next to hers was Hana with a heart monitor hooked up to her. Kaito's bed was on the far side of the room and Temari smiled when Hana opened her eyes. The look in her eyes was calming. She looked happy and was smiling brightly. Kaito groaned and opened his eyes too. He looked over at them and smirked.

"We are alive." He stated. "I'm glad."

"It was a close call but we were able to save you three." A new voice entered the room and Tsunade, Sakura, and Shikamaru stepped into the room. Temari fell back onto the bed with a sigh and then she started laughing. Hana joined in and soon Kaito did too all-knowing yet not saying what was so funny. "We knew we would die but we never expected to be saved. Thank you." Temari looked at Shikamaru to find him staring at her with love and anger. Not a good combination when directed at you.

Tsunade and Sakura left the room and Shikamaru walked to Temari's bed. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He was not happy.

She answered. "I wasn't."

"Hell yeah you weren't wait what?"

Temari giggled. "I wasn't thinking about the consequences but I thought it was the only way. I'm sorry Shikamaru."

He leaned down and kissed her hard but she was ecstatic and eagerly kissed back. His hands slipped down to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close. They were shocked when Hana and Kaito started clapping and then blushed in embarrassment. Hana smirked and winked at Temari and her blush deepened. Oh she was going to get her later but for now she was fine where she was. The next day she was released from the hospital with Hana and Kaito. The two were happier than ever and could now be together.

A few days later Hana, Kaito, Shikamaru, and Temari were all hanging out at the Kazekage mansion watched movies. Temari was cuddled into Shikamaru's side holding onto his arm. Kaito had an arm around Hana's shoulders. They were laughing at the people on the screen and then when it was over they were sore from laughing. The four of them decided to go on a double date to a fancy place. The boys picked the girls up at eight.

Hana came down in a knee length red dress that clung to her body. It had the waist line right under her hips and flowed down the rest of the way. Her hair was done up in a bun with a couple strands of hair framing her face. Temari was wearing a teal dress that was down to her knees too. It had the waist line on the hips and flowed down the rest of the way. She wore her hair down and put a feather in her hair. The boys were stunned at how great the girls looked and took their arms. Once they arrived at the club the girls dragged them to the dance floor.

Once at their table Kaito took a deep breath and got on one knee in front of Hana. "Hana will you marry me?" She looked shocked then started crying while nodding and jumping into his arms. Temari smiled at her best friend and her fiancé. Shikamaru fiddled around with something in his pocket then got down in front of Temari. "Sabaku No Temari will you marry me?" She got her own tears in her eyes and exclaimed. "Yes!"

He hugged her close to his chest as she cried in happiness. The words on Temari's arms were covered with fishnet that way no one could see it. Her heart beat a little bit faster as she thought of how she was going to be married to the man she loved. But for now they danced.

A few months later:

Temari and Hana both sighed in relief. They were having a double wedding and were happy. They had thought it would be harder to forget about what they had been put through but luckily it became just a memory that they would eventually forget. Temari was in a wedding kimono with beading and diamonds around the waist and a ribbon right above it. Hana's was a little different because she had an embroidered tear on it symbolizing to her forgetting all those tears she shed in the cell back in the hidden mist village. The two walked down the aisle towards their soon to be husbands. Temari took Shikamaru's hand while Hana took Kaito's. The priest started with Kaito and Hana and when they kissed Temari's heart sped up knowing she was next.

"Sabaku No Temari do you take Shikamaru Nara to be your husband?" The priest asked.

She answered. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Shikamaru brought Temari close and whispered. "I love you." Then he kissed her with as much passion as he could and they walked away as a new couple to the rest of their lives.

* * *

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The oc's and the plot are mine and nothing else

* * *

Temari held her son as she walked beside her husband Shikamaru. They had been married for over three years now and were as happy as can be. They had two children and a third on the way. Their sons name was Yuuta and he had his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Of course he also had his mother's attitude. Their daughter was named Kana after Kaito and Hana's names combined. She had her mother's hair and Father's dark eyes. She preferred watching the clouds to doing anything that required an effort. Exactly like her father.

Kaito and Hana had one child and another on the way. Their daughter was Sheima after Temari and Shikamaru. She had her mother's green eyes and her father's black hair. She was a sweet girl and they noticed Yuuta would get flustered around her and they soon hoped a marriage would happen. After the wedding Kaito and Hana had gone back to the Hidden Mist village where Kaito was named Mizukage. This had come as a surprise but the village was doing do much better.

Shikamaru asked. "Are Sheima and Yuuta going to play while we catch up with Kaito and Hana?"

"I think so." She looked down at her sleeping son. "They tore that room down along with whole building. It held too many memories that's should be forgotten."

Temari looked up at Shikamaru and he kissed her softly. They continued walking till they reached the village and continued on to the Mizukage tower (the new one). Temari knocked and then walked in. Kaito was sitting at his desk and Hana was sitting on the corner of his desk. She had a noticeable baby bump and was smiling brightly at them. She walked over and hugged Temari then ushered them onto a couch.

"How are you doing Hana?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hana's smile grew. "Great! I'm so happy to be having another baby! "

Temari smiled at her and then put a hand on her own stomach. She was due in three months and was glowing with happiness. Shikamaru put an arm around Temari and smiled down at her. The smile on her face grew a little then she turned to Kaito. He was holding his daughter on his lap and smiling at them. He had softened when Hana became pregnant and continued to be the nicest of guys. Him and Shikamaru were best friends much like their wives and that only made it more interesting.

Ten years later:

Today was the day that Yuuta married Sheima. They were so happy when they learned that the two wanted to get married. Temari and Hana were holding hands crying at their children. They were now related and that made them happier.

The priest asked. "Yuuta Nara do you take Sheima to be your wife?"

He answered. "I do."

"Sheima do you take Yuuta Nara to be your husband?"

She smiled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They leaned in and kissed making the crowd clap for them. Temari and Hana were still crying and smiling at their children. The two walked down the aisle hand in hand smiling. Temari's other son Akio had his mother's hair with some black streaks and his father's dark eyes. Hana had given birth to a boy named Hachiro who had his father's eyes and mother's hair. The family walked to the reception and saw it was just like the double wedding between Kaito and Hana and Shikamaru and Temari. They smiled at the memory of their wedding. Yuuta and Sheima were dancing in the middle of the floor looking very much in love. It brought a smile to both parent's eyes.

"Shikamaru, do you think we'll be related to Sakura and Lee since our daughter is dating their son?" Temari asked while watching the dancing pair.

He looked up. "Probably. How troublesome. Now that Akio has started dating Ino and Choji's daughter we will probably be related to them too."

"We are a big family." Temari kissed Shikamaru. "I love you."

He smiled and whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

* * *

Review


End file.
